kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mushroom Kingdom Hearts 2
Mushroom Kingdom Hearts 2 Part 1 is a sequal to Mushroom Kingdom Hearts now selling in Target for the Nintendo Wii, 3DS, Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. It was made by Square Enix in cooperation with Nintendo and Disney. Stor The game takes place 1 year after the events of Kingdom Hearts 2 and Xemnas' defeat. Sora in his KH2 attire reads the letter from the King, suddenly a blast of light takes him away from Destiny Islands and through a magic portal. Meanwhile at Disney Castle, his long time companions Donald and Goofy in their clothes from the first game were playing Mahjogg in the library when the same light that took Sora took them before Donald or Goofy can say "Mahjogg!" Sora arrives at the magical Mushroom Kingdom with Donald and Goofy, who do the hugging. (Ugh!) Toad calls for them as the legendary Mario Bros enter. They turn into friends of the newly reunited trio who tell them that black creatures called the Heartless appeared all over the castle. Luigi suggests that Sora's clothes look a little big on him. Toad takes the trio and the brothers to his loft, where he does a funny dance that creates a mystical Wardrobe Potion that makes Sora's clothes change to heavily resemble Ven's appearence except the hair and crown necklace. Therefore giving it a new form called Koopa form where his clothes are colored like the turtle like animals the Koopas. The guys then discover a messgae from Bowser. The gang travel to Radiant Garden where they meet Leon's gang. Cid tells them that the new MCP Tron has gone haywire and destroyed the Claymores. The guys go to Ansem's lab to find Tron in Space Paranoids. But eventually find new species of Data Heartless called Hackers, Bug Blox and Spammers. Sark appears and takes them away where the trio find their old User pal Tron. The group go to the dataspace so they can hack into the DTD and restore things to normal. But it turns out it was an evil version created by Bowser to create the Data Heartless. They find Pete with his lackeys in battle. The group head to the MCP headquarters but become banished! The trio, the brothers and Toad head to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where they meet Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasely and Hermoine Grainger. The gang choose Gryffindor but meet again with Pete and his men who choosen Slytherin. After battle, a Gryffindor patch appears on Sora's jacket. They seal the gate and say goodbye to their friends. The gang crash land in Canterlot where they meet their old friends. It was Hearts Warming Eve, and they had to put on a play on the founding of Equestria, but things go awry when Heartless attack. But eventually make it to the end. The Mario Bros and Toad become friends with the girls. The guys say goodbye to their old and new friends and travel to Twilight Town to find Hayner, Pence and Olett's summer over. Donald and Goofy go to the mansion with Mario and Luigi leaving Sora with Toad. The two meet the others again at the train station, where they ride the Ghost Train to Yen Sid's tower. To be continued. Toad's Potion Dance 1. Surfing like swaying 2. A pirouette 3. Shufflespank 4. A Flashbeagle headshake 5. Circling arms and clapping hands The dance was choreogrephered by Steve Rushton and the song was "Zubada" from the Phineas and Ferb Time Shift-isode "Tri Stone Area". Characters Sora The master of the Keyblade from Destiny Islands who was summoned by Toad along with his old friends Donald and Goofy. Donald The Royal Court Wizard from Disney Castle, he was tranported by Toad with Goofy and their longtime pal Sora. Goofy The Captain of the Knights. He was summoned by Toad who interrupted his Mahjogg game with Donald. Mario The second Keyblade Master, he was also trained by Master Yen Sid, the King's teacher. Luigi The captain of the Mushroom Knights and Mario's brother. He helped Mario and Toad aid the gang to find missing Princess Peach and King Mickey. Toad The Mushroom Kingdom wizard. Long ago before he called on Sora, Donald and Goofy, he created potions to help the sick and dead. In the game, he aided the Mario Bros and the gang in finding Princess Peach and King Mickey. Yen Sid Teacher to Mickey and Mario and resides in the Mysterious Tower from the ghost train in Twilight Town. Bowser Ever since the princess disappeared, Bowser became the new ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Toad hid his loft extremely well so the guard, Bowser Jr. wouldn't see it. Pete Maleficent's oldest sidekick, now retired and started working for Bowser. He also created his robot henchmen Scratch and Grounder. Scratch and Grounder Pete's robot lackeys, who also started working for Bowser to hunt down the gang. Coconuts Bowser's maintenece man. Who goes on missions with his co boss Pete and his friends Scratch and Grounder with Bowser's permission. Jiminy Cricket A small cricket who resides in Sora's hoodie and holds a journal. Bowser's letter "Dear pesky plumbers, the Heartless and I have taken over the Mushroom Kingdom. The Princess and King Mickey are now pernament guests at Castle Oblivion. I dare ya to find them if ya can! --Bowser"